Go Angel Team!
by SakuraMoriChan
Summary: When a random monster attacks a random city, who will stand up to this sudden threat?
1. Two Angels

_I was bored XD I have NO idea how I came up with this_

* * *

A large city sat in a distant country. No one was sure which country it was.

But since it's being attacked by a monster, let's just say it's Japan.

The undetailed people ran away as fast as they could from the Godzilla like monster. (NOTE* Due to copyright laws, it is _not _Godzilla)

Only one person didn't run. He glared up at the monster, a determined look on his face.

This was shocking to whoever knew this person. For this person was in fact a country. A country named Italy.

"How dare you attack this city!" Italy yelled up at the monster, despite the fact that the monster wouldn't have been able to hear him due to the screaming of everyone around him. "I'll make sure you regret ever coming here!"

He raised his hand into the air. "_Angel Team transformation! White Angel!" _A blinding light surrounded the Italian. If anyone had been watching as the light faded, they would see that Italy now had two brilliant white wings. His clothes were gone. There was only a small skirt like thing covering the part of him that would have made this R18.

Italy flew up to face G*dZ*ll*. "For the sake of pasta..." the Italian declared, "...I'll protect this world!" He smiled and winked. Well, he would have if his eyes weren't already closed.

"You're going down!" He held up a wand in his hand "_White Flare!" _Italy called. A shining light flew from the wand and hit the monster. "Hasta la pasta!"

However, instead of vanishing or disintegrating or whatever you would have expected it to do, the monster shook the light of like it was nothing.

"Nothing happened?" Italy gasped. That had been his most powerful attack!

The monster seemed to smirk at the floating Italian before swatting him away as if he was a fly.

Italy flapped his wings desperately. He managed to slow down his descent, but still hit the earth with enough impact to kill a normal person.

But when you're a pasta obsessed Italian country that can turn into an angel, you're not classified as a normal person.

Italy groaned. To say that had hurt would have been a complete understatement.

He looked up at the monster that was now continuing its rampage of destruction. It was too strong to defeat by himself. What was he going to do?

"White Angel, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. The Italian angel turned around to see a green-eyed blond nation. He was an angel, like Italy, but wore a full toga instead of just a skirt.

"Britannia Angel!" Italy gasped in relief. England smiled and helped him up. "I don't know what to do!" Italy said. "My White Flare had no effect!"

The British angel frowned at this. "But that's your strongest attack!"

"That's what I thought!"

England looked towards the direction the monster had gone. He smiled again as an idea came to him. "What if we attack together?"

Italy looked thoughtful. "Ve...that..." He grinned. "That could work!"

The two angels flew after the monster. It wasn't difficult to find due to the path of complete annihilation.

"Let's do this. Are you ready, White Angel?" Britannia Angel asked.

"Ve~ I'm ready!"

The two grabbed each other's hands and raised their wands.

"_Angel Team Strike!" _they called in unison. "_Angel Blaze!" _A dazzling beam of light joined together from the two wands and smashed into the monster. The monster screamed loudly before disintegrating into a million pieces.

"We did it!" Italy yelled happily. People below started cheering joyfully. "The world is safe once more!" And with that, the two angels started flying into the sunset…

"…And that is how I think we should protect the world," Japan finished. The other countries in the meeting room stared at the Japanese nation blankly. Japan had given out a small manga he had drawn himself to the other nations before explaining his presentation on how he thought the countries should defend the Earth.

"Japan…that idea is a little..." Germany started, looking down at the detailed drawing of Italy and England as angels.

Italy stood up. "Ve! I think it's a great idea!" he said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Italy-kun. As you may have guessed, the White Angel was based on you. The other was England-san." Japan smiled. "Speaking of which, what did you think of my idea, England-san?"

England didn't reply. He was too busy staring at the manga, a deadpan expression on his face.

"Um…England-san?" Japan asked uncertainly.

"Dude, I think you broke him," America said, worriedly poking the unmoving Brit.

"I...I see..."

Germany finally tore his eyes away from the picture. "Right, everyone! This meeting is officially over! Please leave this room in an orderly manner and-,"

Suddenly, England found his voice.

"_What the BLOODY hell?!"_

* * *

_To those of you who actually read this far, I am so sorry XD But please review and tell me what you think XD_


	2. Extra

England left the building, along with the other nations who had finished the meeting, his expression clouded with confusion. Japan had realised that England hadn't exactly enjoyed what he thought would have been a nice gesture, and was now avoiding the English nation. But that wasn't necessary. England was so out of it, Japan could have run up to him and danced the Macarena while in sparkly Vocaloid cosplay and he wouldn't have noticed.

The other countries had been either staring at him sympathetically or laughing ever since the meeting ended, but again, England was too lost in his bewildered daze to realise.

America poked his back suddenly, bringing him back down to Earth slightly. England turned to him.

"Hey, I get that you're kind of upset about what Japan did," America said with a raised eyebrow, "but come on! It was just a manga. And anyway, he did it Italy too but you don't see him complaining." He gestured to said Italian, who was currently clinging to Germany and talking faster than a speeding bullet. He was also eating a slice of pizza that had appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"True," England said, his tone a little flat, "but he's _Italy_."

"…Good point."

It was at that moment Italy noticed them. He waved wildly, quickly said something to Germany ("See you later," maybe?), and hurried over. The slice of pizza had vanished mysteriously. Maybe he inhaled it while they weren't looking?

"E-England!" Italy called, a little breathless when he finally reached them. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"If it's about that comic Japan gave out, I'd rather not," England said dryly.

America swore suddenly. "Japan! Ah, I was supposed to see him after the meeting!" He started running, but stopped almost immediately when he remembered England. "Um…I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" England only rolled his eyes in response, but America grinned and waved goodbye regardless.

Italy and England were left alone.

"So~…" Italy began rocking on his heels. "I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but I thought that manga was really good!"

"'Good?' That was humiliating!"

"Huh?" Italy frowned and put his head to one side.

England sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "…I just don't want anyone to find out. Who knows what everyone would say? When Japan first showed that comic, I swear I felt my heart stop." He narrowed his eyes. "How did know? Did you tell him?"

Italy flinched and backed away slightly. "N-No! I haven't told anyone! …Maybe he was just guessing? I mean, Japan's drawn weirder things…"

"…That's true," England said thoughtfully, remembering a few very disturbing comics he had accidently found in Japan's house.

There was truly no one else there. There was no sign of any other country or even any normal humans. Even the birds had fallen silent, and there were no cars in sight on the road.

"…You know," Italy smiled suddenly, "Japan got my name wrong. He said I was the White Angel, but I've always called myself Italia Angel. Like how you say you're Britannia Angel."

Although it was brief, England laughed. A small smile formed on his lips. "Right…Hey, let's go. Maybe defeating some evil will take my mind off things."

Italy practically jumped for joy at this. No matter how dangerous and scary fighting monsters could be, transforming and flying through the air was always the most amazing feeling, almost better than eating freshly cooked pasta! …Ah, some pasta would be nice…

There was a sudden light. No one was there to watch as it faded, revealing that both England and Italy now had wings, dressed in similar clothes the manga had shown them in.

Wands in hand, they flapped their wings and jumped up. Together, the Britannia Angel and Italia Angel soared through the endless sky, searching for their next adventure.

Meanwhile…

America's milkshake slipped out of his hand. He had bought it at McDonald's moments before, but it now lay abandoned on its side, slowly spilling the contained liquid onto the ground. This crime scene was not noticed by America, however. He was too busy staring up at the sky, frozen, wide eyed and mouth in a large 'O' shape.

"America-san?" Japan stared at him worriedly. He looked up at the sky, but whatever had caused such a reaction in the American had long since vanished. "What's wrong? America-san?"

"I…" America snapped out of his trance suddenly. He rubbed his eyes. "I don't know…I think I just had one too many milkshakes…"

* * *

…_Yeah XD I wasn't originally going to add anything extra, but I thought this would be fun XD I've had so many exams lately that I haven't been able to write anything for my main stories, since I've got to revise. This is the only fanfiction related thing I've written in about a month or two o_O But I didn't want to write nothing, and I knew this wouldn't take me too long, so..._

_I kind of want to write a story where England and Italy are like this and have to fight monsters and hide their secret from the other nations X3 I probably wouldn't be able to write it for a while though :(_

_Well, please review and tell me what you think ^0^_


End file.
